Grandpa Knows Best
by pookieortega
Summary: When Anakin finds out about his grandson, he visits Kylo Ren to talk to him about his obsession with Darth Vader, in hope of turning him back to the light side. One Shot


A/N so I got this idea while looking at some fan art. My friend told me that I should turn my idea into a crack fic, so I decided to do just that. This isn't meant to be taken all that seriously. It's not completely crazy, but it's meant to be taken in more of a humorous matter instead of a serious one like all my other stories. Also this is my first third person story. I really hope you enjoy and please don't forget to leave a review!

* * *

Anakin stood in the realm of the force. This is where everyone goes when they die. This is the light side of the force. Yoda use to tell him about how one day they would all become one with the force, but he never could have imagined what it would be like. But know he lives it.

He stands on the balcony of the place where they reside. It reminds him of the one on Naboo where he was secretly married to Padme. He can tell that someone is walking up behind him, his senses have been heightened since he arrived. Small arms wrap around his waist and a head rests against his back.

He smiles knowing that it is his wife. He turns around to greet her with a smile. Both of them look young. He's back in his 23 year old body, how he looked in the prime of his life. Only inside, he holds the wisdom of a nearly 70 year old. He leans down to kiss his wife but pulls away when he sees her expression.

"What's wrong, Padme?" He asks her.

"Something horrible has happened, Ani. It's Ben..."She says holding back tears.

"Our grandson? What's happened?"

She swallows thickly, almost afraid of how her husband will react to the news she is about to give him. "He's turned to the dark side... He idolizes Darth Vader."

He shakes his head in disbelief,"no, this can't be!"

"It's true, Anakin." She says softly.

"Where's Obi-Wan?" He asks Padme.

"He's with Yoda and Qui-Gon in the living quarters." She tells him.

He takes her hand and they rush to find their friends. When they enter the room, Obi-Wan is stroking his ginger beard, just like he always does when he is deep in thought.

"Anakin,"he says when he sees him enter the room,"I'm assuming Padme has told you the news."

He nods. "Master, I I know what needs to be done. If Ben idolizes Darth Vader, then I must pay him a visit. I need to show him that being on the dark side is not all its cracked up to be."

"I'll go with you," Obi-Wan says.

"No, Master. I must go alone on this one."He says.

"Go quickly, you must. His mind, you must change,"Yoda says.

Padme hugs her husband before he leaves and says,"go bring back our grandson." Little did she know that her daughter was saying almost the same thing to her own husband.

Anakin kisses his wife before he closes his eyes and uses all his power to transport him to the world where the living are. He stands in a dark room. On display is something he never wanted to see again. Bad memories that he wants to forget.

His mangled mask lays with a light shinning above. Anakin looks at it with disgust. He closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose as he lets out a disapproving sigh. He shakes his head trying to focus on the task at hand.

He is brought back to reality when the door opens and in walks his grandson.

 _God damn it, Ben._ He thinks when he sees the clothes that his grandson wears. Ben, or as he wishes to be called- Kylo Ren, walks over to the mask and kneels to it. He takes off his mask exposing his face.

He is about to speak when Anakin says something to him for the first time.

"Ben,"he says. His grandson turns to find him standing behind him. He looks at him with confusion.

 _What and who is this standing behind me?_ He thinks.

"Who are you and why do you address me by that god forsaken name!" He says in anger.

"Cut the shit,"Anakin says as he starts to get angry. "I am Anakin Skywalker. I'm your grandfather."

Kylo's eyes widen in surprise and disbelief. "No! My grandfather is Darth Vader! He's no young Jedi,"he says in disgust,"he was the most powerful Sith Lord there ever was!"

Anakin gets closer and says,"listen you little shit, I am your grandfather. I turned into Darth Vader when I went to the dark side but before I was known as Anakin Skywalker, I was a Jedi."

"A Jedi!" He says disgusted.

"Yes, know listen to me, Ben. Stop being a whiny little bitch. It gets you no where in life! Believe me, I know. When I was your age, I found out my wife was pregnant and I had these dreams of her dying in childbirth. I listed to some evil guy, who I honestly don't even know why I trusted him, and it led me to the dark side. It led me to years of pain and anger and hatred. All that turning to the dark side did was get my wife killed and get my kids to try and kill me."

"But you ruled the galaxy! You were the most powerful man in the whole galaxy! I want to be like you!"Kylo said in an admiring tone.

Anakin reaches through the force to slap his grandson upside the head. "Listen to me!" He yells at him.

"You are a disappointment! I turned to the light side before I died. I realized my mistake. For years and years I lived in hatred and anger. I lived knowing that I killed my wife and I thought I killed my children. I lived knowing that I killed so many younglings! Hell, I lived knowing I killed my master. That's what the dark side does to you. It makes you kill people. It makes you unhappy. If you want to be like me, do what I did and turn to the light side."

Kylo sits there quietly, contemplating his words. After wanting to meet his grandfather for so long, he's not really enjoying it.

"You are breaking your mom's heart! I know my daughter, and she would give anything to have you back. And so would your dad-"

"He doesn't love me-"Kylo says.

"Shut up, of course your dad loves you! Every father loves their child. I barely met my son, and I already loved him."

Kylo folds his arms in anger. "You are nothing like I thought you'd be like."

"Quite being a baby, Ben. Don't you realize how much you're upsetting your family? Even your grandmother is upset."

"What is she like?" He asks curiously.

"She's wonderful. She's so loving and caring... and you're breaking her heart!"Anakin says.

"I-"

"And why the hell are you wearing a suit?" Anakin asks his grandson.

It'll looks down at his attire and says,"well, I wanted to be like you so I wore a suit."

Anakin throws his arms up in frustration,"I had to wear that suit because my master cut off my limbs and I caught on fire! Not because I wanted to look cool or intimidating! Do you know how horrible it was? Everyone knew where you were because of the loud breathing and the only time I could take my mask off was in my special chambers!"

"I-uh-"

"Listen to me, quite being an idiot, okay? You will regret it!" Anakin said grabbing Kylo's face. Kylo falls to his knees and looks down at the ground. "Don't disappoint me and your grandmother!" Anakin then disappears.

When Anakin opens his eyes again, he is met with the face of his wife and friends. "What happened, Ani? Did you turn him back?" Padme asks.

"I'm not sure, but I think he might have changed his mind." Anakin tells them.

Padme raises her eyebrow and folds her arms,"you were gentle with him right, Ani?"

He walks over to his wife with a smirk on his face as he wraps her in his arms,"of course,"he says.

"Anakin,"Obi-Wan says.

"What? I just went and had a talk with my grandson." He says to his master.

Padme sighs,"I just hope that he can see the light side of things and that Leia, Han, and Luke can change all of this."

"In time,"Yoda says,"change there will be."

"Don't worry, Padme, I'm sure my talk with him changed his mind." Anakin reassures her.

That night Kylo lays in his bed thinking about what his grandfather said. So many feelings run through him.

 _Do I listen to him? I've only ever wanted to be like him..._

Then it came to him and he knew what he was destined to do...


End file.
